The present invention relates to a video game apparatus which plays a game in either a one-player mode or a two-player mode as desired.
The general video game apparatus of the prior art is provided with a pair of joysticks, one for one player and the other for the other player. To play a game, the players individually operate the joysticks to score points, for example. The player who gains the most points wins the game. In some games, a mode select switch is operated to swtich the operation mode of the video game apparatus from a two-player mode to a one-player mode. Then, one player can enjoy playing a game by himself by operating a single joystick. In the prior game apparatus, the operating order of the joy joysticks connected to the main frame of the game apparatus is inflexible. For example, a first joystick must be connected to a first terminal of the main frame, and a second joystick, to a second terminal. To prevent a wrong connection, differently configured connectors are used for the terminals. As for which joystick is operated first, that is determined by design. Therefore, it is impossible to change the operating order after the game apparatus is manufacture. Because of the restricted operating order, before the game apparatus can be operated in the two-player mode, the first player must be determined. In the one-player mode, after one of the joysticks is selected, it can not be switched, even if the selected one is broken down. In such a case, there is no way to continue the game further.